


Raptor Daddy and T.Rex Momma

by saezuri_nohito



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saezuri_nohito/pseuds/saezuri_nohito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a wacky alternate universe not very different from our own except for the fact that dinosaurs and every other extinct and legendary creature imaginable were still alive or actually existed, and were often cared for or served as companions to humans (yes, even the man-eating ones, it’s that kind of world), Owen Grady was a doting father to his four adopted baby raptors.</p><p>But currently he was facing a crisis, and was trying to overcome it by apologising to the woman he'd failed to even have one proper first date with, Claire Dearing. But it might not be Claire herself who he has to be most wary of and who he has to convince most for this romance to happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a wacky alternate universe not very different from our own except for the fact that dinosaurs and every other extinct and legendary creature imaginable were still alive or actually existed, and were often cared for or served as companions to humans (yes, even the man-eating ones, it’s that kind of world), Owen Grady was a doting father to his four adopted baby raptors.

But he was facing a problem - recently the beta of his daughters, Blue, had bitten a woman he’d  brought back home with him in attempt to salvage the horrible first date they just went on. Of course when that happened it just put a full stop to his plans for the night and the woman, Claire, left his house and never looked back, she even refused his offer to give her a ride back home on his bike or treat her bleeding hand, she was that pissed at him.

And now here he was in front of her very huge front door (honestly, who needed doors this big? What kind of animal companion did she have, a Brachiosaurus?) of an honest to god mansion the very next day with a bouquet of hyacinths (because apparently that said ‘Sorry, please forgive me,’ in the language of flowers or something or other, or at least that was what the florist told him after he said he needed to apologise to a woman. He just hoped the girl wasn’t playing him for a fool and that the hyacinths didn’t actually convey something like ‘you’re stupid’ that was going to get that impressive door slammed in his face. The wind from the swing of that door might send him flying off the doorstep) and a proper three piece suit even though he was sweating in this heat because she had totally loathed the fact that he had worn board shorts on their first (and maybe only, unless he was successful today) date.                                        

Then the door opened and he thought he was hallucinating so he blinked rapidly to dispel the illusion in case it was one, but when he realised it wasn’t and that he really was staring up at the full grown Tyrannosaurus Rex that had apparently opened the door and looked like it was contemplating on eating him, he suddenly felt like maybe, just maybe he should have called Claire ahead that he was coming rather than trying to surprise her.

Because at this rate he wasn’t even going to be able to apologise to her before he became her companion’s late afternoon snack.                                 

And then just as he decided that maybe he’d try another day, preferably by trying to catch the redhead alone some place else aside from her house with the really big and dangerous guard dinosaur just a snap away from his throat, the voice of his salvation rang out, “Rexy! What have I told you about opening the door by yourself-”                            

Claire Dearing went through the T.Rex’s (Rexy?) legs looking harassed and effortlessly breathtaking in just a simple lilac robe, hair all wavy and face entirely free of makeup, which is why he could see that her eyes were red.

He just hoped that it wasn’t from crying over last night’s disaster.

And then she seemed to finally realise who it was, and after giving him a thorough once over, from his clothes to the bouquet he’d been clutching tight since he met her T.Rex (which he hoped put some points in his advantage), she crossed her arms under her (braless, goddammit this is not the time to notice these things Grady, not with the very unimpressed companion literally breathing down on their heads!) chest and said sharply, “And what are _you_ doing here, Mr. Grady?”

Oh no, she was back to being formal with him. Which might as well mean that he was literally one order away from being chomped on the spot.

“I - erm -,” Oh God he was stuttering. What the hell was all that embarrassing practising in front of the mirror for then, while Echo was nipping right at his ear, Blue was riding his head like he was a horse, Charlie was climbing all over him like he was a human shaped jungle gym and Delta was playing tug of war with the tie he was trying to practice tying with in order to get ready to face Claire in his penguin suit. He knew the girls were doing all that in order to get his attention and to stop him from looking at himself in the mirror for so long like he was enamoured with himself (and they also probably knew that they could get away with it unlike the usual, because he seemed distracted ever since the red furred alpha female with the scent of an apex predator on her had left last night).

 _You can do this!_ He cleared his throat and held out the flowers to her. “I came here to apologise. For last night.”

She looked at him for one long moment, which made him sweat even further not only because of he couldn’t read her expression but also because Rexy was towering above them and he really hoped that there was a leaking pipe dripping from the ceiling somewhere, because he really didn’t want to find out if that really was T.Rex saliva dripping onto his rented suit.

Then when she finally reached out and took the lacily ribboned bouquet from him, fingering the petals gently, he finally felt like he could breathe a slight sigh of relief. “Did you pick these yourself?” she asked.

“No,” he answered honestly. “I told the florist girl why I wanted to get flowers and she said I should give you these. Apparently, it’s supposed to mean ‘Sorry, please forgive me, I did something stupid.’”

There was a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth, and Owen mentally fist pumped.

“If you included geraniums that’s probably exactly what the bouquet would say.”

“I’ll remember that next time.”

She looked at him as if to say, ‘Next time? What next time?’ but the tension was mostly gone from her shoulders and she finally relaxed her posture. She sighed. “Come in then,” she said over her shoulder. She patted Rexy’s leg lightly, “And no, you don’t get to bite him Rexy. If I need you to, I’ll call you ok? Can you go out back in the meantime?”

The T.Rex looked at her, then back at him before it seemed to have grunted and then stomped its way to what he presumed was the doorway to the back garden.

“Going on walks must be interesting huh?” Owen tried to go for a light joke. Being alone with her all of sudden was making him tense again. Somehow she was even more intimidating by herself than if she was with a huge T.Rex that could kill him with a stomp of its foot.

She ignored his question. Instead, she motioned to one of her sofas. It was white, much like the colour of the outfit he liked seeing her wear most at work. “Take a seat, I’m going to go and put these in a vase.”

As he settled himself down while she walked away to the direction to which he presumed was the kitchen, he took his time to look around the place. It was, as evident from outside, huge. The living room at least looked like it was bare, but that was probably more from the sheer size of the space rather than because it wasn’t furnished at all. She probably left most of the space bare in order to accommodate for Rexy. He would never have imagined it before he found out she had a companion, much less a T.Rex, but he could picture it now: Claire sitting on this very sofa he was trying to relax himself on, organising the shit out of something while Rexy curled up next to her at this ginormous empty space, entertaining herself by watching a programme about male T.Rexes or something on the huge ass T.V.

That kind of imagery seemed to have helped him relax, because by the time Claire came back with a short, transparent vase with the hyacinths in it and the lace ribbon tied around the vase itself, he could smile at her easily but had to stamp down the disappointment that she had put on her bra.

On the plus side though because of that, she now seemed comfortable enough to not hold the robe close, so now he was treated with the wonderful sight of her sleeveless wearing self.

Then something roared from somewhere out back and he almost jumped off the sofa. Dammnit, could all T.Rexes detect indecent thoughts or did that particular skill happen to belong to the one Claire had?

“She’s probably chasing the monkeys again,” Claire said as if that was nothing out of the ordinary as she sat down on the other end of the sofa from where he had positioned himself.

“How’re the girls?” she asked. “Did they calm down after I left last night?”

Dammit, he was totally going to fall for her more and more (and eventually get hurt even more deeply if they didn’t work out) at this rate. She’d asked about the raptors and although she tried to hide it, he could tell that she was genuinely worried. She seemed nothing like the woman he saw at work, the one that seemed to view companions as assets and research subjects. He wondered why she distanced herself so in public when in private he could tell that she viewed Rexy and it seems, his girls, to be more than just assets or subjects worthy of research.

But he didn’t want to get his hopes up too much. He wanted, _needed_  to make sure. So he asked quietly, “Are you still pissed at Blue?” Because as much as he liked Claire, as interested as he was in getting to know her intimately and more, he knew from the moment he decided to take in the girls that he wouldn’t accept anyone who disliked his babies or anyone the girls did not like regardless of what  _he_ felt.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “ _She’s_ not the oneI’m angry at.”

He looked taken aback by that. “What?”

She rolled her eyes. “ _Mr. Grady_ , you should have told me before we went to your house that you were raising four baby  _raptors_. The girls were probably alarmed not only because this total stranger, i.e. me, suddenly came into their home but also more likely from any traces of scent Rexy probably left on me. That’s why as the beta Blue bit me out of defence and in order to protect you all from me.”

He raised his hands up in defence. “Ok, I admit I probably should have mentioned the girls -”  _but usually when I do my dates tend to hightail themselves away from me as fast as their ridiculous heels will let them and I really like you so I didn’t want to take that risk_ , he didn’t say, - “But It’s not like I knew you had a frickin’ T.Rex, alright?”

“Dates that start with, ‘Alright, just to warn you before we order anything, I come with an old T.Rex - no, not the non-living kind, the real live man-eating kind - so I just wanted to check if you’re really going to be alright with the two of us? Because if you’re not, I’d rather leave and not waste any time on this date,’ generally don’t end well,” she said dryly.

Owen was surprised at that. He didn’t think the redhead had a sense of humour. He couldn’t help it, he chuckled.

And she seemed like she was trying her best not to smile too.

“Then you _know_ exactly how I feel,” he declared. “I didn’t want to mention the girls to you yet because I didn’t want to scare you off like what usually happens to most of my dates because - well - I really am interested in you, Claire. After all,  _we have an attraction._ ”

He emphasised that last sentence, repeating the words she’s said to him in the past when she had personally come to him to relay a request from Masrani, not realising the double meaning that sentence could have.

As he hoped, she couldn’t hold her smile back this time and her eyes shone even though she hid her smile behind her hand. “Is that a fact now?” she remarked.

“Well...I’d like it to be,” he admitted.

She looked at him for another long moment before she stood up and walked away. “Well then,  _Owen,_ if you’re asking me on a second date you’ll have to give me at least an hour to look presentable before we go anywhere.”

His heart seemed to have jumped up to his throat but he managed to call out to her, “Take all the time you need!” and suddenly he wondered where he could find a bathroom because he needed to freshen himself up for this impromptu date and to try and recall what it was he’d thought of as Plan B for the date if there was somehow going to be one, no matter how slim the chances of that happening was.

...Dammit, he knew he should have taken a leaf out of Claire’s book and written down an itinerary for Plan B.

 


	2. Raptor Daddy and T.Rex Momma 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Owen has gone past the first obstacle of asking Claire out on another date, how will this second chance fare for the two of them? And will the raptor squad and Rexy give their humans a chance to get together? 
> 
> (This had to be one of the weirdest clash of potential in-laws ever)

Owen ferverently hoped that Plan B would meet Claire Dearing’s approval. He’d look up restaurants that would be more to her taste but wouldn’t be too alien for him to be in and had even reserved a table for them.

She had raised an eyebrow when the waitress confirmed their reservation, “Raptor Lord?”

  
“Next time I’ll tell them the table’s for the Raptor Lord and the T.Rex Queen.”

  
The corner of Claire’s mouth twitched, and he knew at least that this date was starting on a good note.

  
The waitress took them to a table for two that looked out to the beautiful scenery outside the restaurant, looking over the bay. They didn’t take too long to order, as Owen had purposely picked a restaurant that served Claire’s favorite dish (information he got from Zara, Claire’s PA, who had been more than happy to help as long as he didn't screw up again unless he wanted her Mosasaurus to swallow him whole).

  
And while they waited for their orders to arrive they talked, and the conversation seemed to flow so well compared to the night before.

  
“How’d you end up becoming a Raptor Dad?” Claire asked, a small smile to her lips as she called him by that title.

  
“I found them in a drain,” Owen started. “I was wondering what the hell was making that weird noise down there, because it sure as hell didn’t sound like a cat’s or a puppy’s mewling and lo and behold I see this one newly hatched raptor amongst a cluster of unhatched eggs in this deep ditch. Fortunately there was no rain so the drain was dry and they didn’t get washed out into the sea or anything, but….” He trailed off. He didn’t like to ponder on what could’ve happened to the girls if he hadn’t been passing by and picked them up.

  
“So it was kind of like you chose each other, huh?”

  
“Something like that, I guess. They all imprinted on me, so I guess they don’t really get a choice though.”

  
“You kept them though,” Claire pointed out. “You could’ve chosen not to.”

  
He shrugged. “Well you know. I’ve always been fascinated with dinosaurs. And rearing them has helped me get the expertise I have on raptors and the job I have now.”

  
“How about you?” It was his turn to ask. “How’d you end being the mom to such a big old girl?”

  
“I got her from John Hammond.”

  
“ _The_ John Hammond? The previous owner of our park? The one with the sculpture welcoming our guests right at the entrance?”

  
Their park showcased animal companions that were unique, like those who were supposed to be extinct like dinosaurs and those who came from legend, protecting them from being preyed on by poachers who wanted to sell them or their body parts for profit and hunters who were interested in taking them as trophies for themselves. Aside from the creatures’ protection, the aim of the park was so that everyone would have a chance to take a look at such rare creatures from a respectable distance. A percentage of the proceeds also went to the human companions who often found it difficult to care for their uncommon friends, especially those who were not that wealthy, and who had opted instead to have them stay at the park where they could be cared for properly. They were also strict when it came to the human companions, as they would reject through those who used their animal companions only as a way to support themselves financially rather than genuinely caring for them and visiting them often at the park if they didn’t already work there, which was normally what happens.

  
“Yes. Rexy was an attraction at the park.”

  
“Why’d Hammond hand her over to you?” If Owen’s memory served right, Hammond did leave behind heirs, although they had chosen not to take charge of the park.

  
“Rexy didn’t like his grandchildren and they were also afraid of her - and she seemed to like the colour red, so he tried to see if Rexy would take to me.”

  
“And thus you ended up the caretaker of a T.Rex?”

  
“And the mansion we both live in. Hammond loved Rexy. He wanted her to have a very comfortable retirement and so that’s how she came to be with me.”

  
“So why do you act like you don’t care about the animals at the park then? Why keep them at such a distance?” He needed to understand why.

  
“Simon keeps everyone within hugging and high five distance enough for the both of us,” Claire said. “One of us needs to think about the actual profit the park makes, for the sake of both the humans and the dinosaurs. Might as well be me since I’m an organised person.”

  
“You know, you’re quite full of surprises, Ms. Dearing.”

  
“Is that supposed to be a compliment, Mr. Grady?”

  
“Well then let me put it in more bluntly, ‘You’re awesome, Claire.’”

  
“You’re not so bad yourself, Mr. Grady.”

  
Then they both smiled at each other and Owen was seriously considering his stance on disregarding his feelings when it came to his raptors and who he wanted to date.

 

.-.-.

 

After they had a couple of drinks - of which none were tequila - Claire said quietly, “Actually, I never thought I’d get a companion growing up. I was allergic to fur it seemed, so we couldn’t keep those kinds of pets. Fish were boring, it was a shame to keep birds cooped up in cages, and I definitely wasn’t interested in amphibians and reptiles. So when I started working at the park it was easier for me to just view the creatures as assets rather than something more since I couldn’t touch most of then without getting an allergy attack.”

  
Owen could only imagine the loneliness Claire felt, not being able to keep pets that she was interested in having. He’d grown up surrounded by all sorts of pets before he realised that he preferred reptiles over anything else. But Claire didn’t have the luxury of that choice.

  
“Then came John Hammond’s request. It seemed that he noticed me always observing the animals without actually ever touching them, and he thought that was a no go in his park and started asking me to personally accompany him on his visits to Paddock 9 where Rexy used to live.”

  
Owen heard that Hammond had been an eccentric man, but not this eccentric. He wanted to ask if the old man had used his authority to push Claire to come with him on these visits, but he didn’t want to disturb Claire’s flow right now since it was going so well and she wasn’t finished with her story yet. He decided to save the question for (hopefully!) the next date.

  
“With him passing away for certain not long from then he reasoned, unless he could find someone else who’d have Rexy’s best interests at heart, she might be unhappily living the rest of years away alone in that paddock. So he thought he’d try and see if the two of us would click. If we did, then he could be at ease and have Rexy retire and well, be as free as she can in the last years of her life."

  
“But were you happy to become Rexy’s new companion?” Owen asked.

  
She smiled. “I swear, it’s like I’m the daughter rather than the mom most of the time.”

  
Damn, Owen realised. I know they say that mothers-in-law can be a nightmare, but I bet they never had to deal with one who’s a T.Rex before.

  
It seemed like Claire wasn’t the only one who was going to have difficulty convincing the potential significant other’s family for this romance to actually happen.

 

.-.-.

 

After the date had ended and he had escorted Claire back home and she had even kissed him on the cheek but very close to the mouth, Owen’s mind was made up.

  
“Girls, we need to talk.” The raptors knew that tone. They might not know exactly what Alpha went on about sometimes but they could understand tones just fine. This tone was saying that they needed to pay attention to his words.

  
He took out a small piece of cloth and the scent on it immediately made Blue’s hackles rise. But Alpha shook a finger at her. “No Blue, no.”

  
“This belongs to Claire. You know, the lady who left the night before after you bit her?”

He was talking about the red furred alpha female. Blue thought she had settled that already, but evidently not.

  
“Please do NOT bite her again, ok?” Alpha open his mouth and chomped down, then shook his head and finger to signal 'no’.

  
She was off-limits! No one had ever been designated as off-limits before! Even the dark skinned male who was often the one who would take care of them when Alpha had to be away from home hadn’t been designated as off-limits!

  
Delta chirped sharply, <But she has an apex predator’s scent on her! She’s dangerous!>

  
“Rexy’s not that bad! I mean, I think she was contemplating on eating me when she first saw me but at least she didn’t bite me straight away.”

  
“Rexy gave me a chance so I want you to give Claire a chance too, ok?”

 

.-.-.

 

Blue knew it was selfish, but she didn’t want Alpha to get a mate. If he did, he wouldn’t spend as much time with them, would he? What if it got to the point where he didn’t spend time with them at all? That he would forget about them?

  
Her sisters were enthusiastic though. <But then we’ll get one more alpha who’ll take care of us all the time!> Charlie was excited at the prospect, Delta agreeing with her after Alpha had told her that Rexy wasn’t that bad. Delta really liked Barry, their frequent babysitter, who spoiled them more often than Alpha did and was hoping that the red furred alpha female would treat them like he did.

  
Echo as always, was alright with anything as long as Alpha was happy. <It's normal for a male like Alpha to want a mate.> she reasoned. How would you feel if you wanted a mate but then Alpha said no?>

  
<Besides, Alpha is our daddy. But what about a momma? We’ve never had a momma before.>

  
It was Echo’s words that made Blue decide that maybe, just maybe, she should refrain herself until she could judge this alpha female herself, based on more than just the scents she had on her.

 

.-.-.

 

On the other hand, at the Dearing mansion, Rexy observed Claire when she stepped through the door after returning from her outing. She looked happy, which was definitely an improvement from last night.

  
Because in reality, Rexy was too old to consider someone so young as her momma. Her father had been John Hammond, who had even chosen to spend his literal last few minutes with her after he said goodbye to his human grandchildren, so she could understand that he was no longer with them and had entrusted her care to the young redheaded queen he frequently brought along when he visited for the past year or so.

  
So no, the only one she considered a parent had been Hammond.

  
Claire on the other hand, was more like a daughter. Rexy had never been able to have any because apparently there had been no male specimens of her species discovered alive who she could have procreated with.

  
But Claire acted like she was one of hers. She took care of her differently from how Hammond did. She nagged a lot more for one thing, telling her not to push herself now that she was old, after all that is why Hammond had wanted her to retire in the first place. She didn’t tolerate Rexy’s nonsense like Hammond who usually indulged her, the look in her eyes and her pose saying, You know better, how old do you think are?

  
So yes, Claire was like the only child that she could never personally have birthed.

  
So when the brown headed alpha male with the scent of four juvenile raptors on him had appeared on their doorstep, Rexy really had been contemplating on eating him or not, just to get rid of said menace before it became an even bigger headache.  
Because she had recognised that scent on him from when her charge (she considers Hammond leaving Claire in her care rather than the other way around) had come back from last night’s outing which she had been looking forward to albeit in a somewhat subdued manner.

  
Except she came back all unhappy and then Rexy had seen the blood dripping from her hand and the smelled the scent on it marking who had done it and she started seeing red. The next thing she knew, she was trying to exit the house through the front door (even though that was one of the biggest rules in the house) in order to track down the one who had dared to do so and it was only the sight of Claire wincing in pain while trying to prevent her from going that put a stop to Rexy’s grand plans of revenge. Instead they decided to settle down in the living room instead, Claire doing whatever it was she always does on the small screen she liked to click on and whatnot while Rexy curled up next to her and tried to see which dinosaur was getting it on with who all while plotting how to track down the ones who dared do this to her redhead without said redhead knowing about it.

Although now Rexy decided that maybe revenge was best served cold. This time, if the alpha male made even a drop of tear from unhappy crying come out of Claire’s green eyes, she’d do more than just salivate on him (that had been intended to intimidate him, but alas that didn’t seem to work, the damned male hadn’t even peed his pants! She must be getting less scary and more rusty in her old age, Rexy mused).

  
But until the alpha male tripped up in his treatment of Claire again, Rexy would keep quiet and wait. Patience is a virtue after all.


End file.
